


【薩杰】Haunted

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 概要 : "原以為第二次墜落會是徹底解脫，沒想到..."接加五結局，老薩從黑暗中醒來後卻發現自己成為了老麻雀的背後靈，還不能離這位前世冤家太遠......說好的三叉戟可以破除一切詛咒呢 !警告 : 一切的逗比與OOC都是屬於作者





	1. Chapter 1

要說在最後一刻感受到了什麼，恐怕就是缺憾與不甘吧。

然而這股情緒並沒有維持多久，意識很快就隨著一記狠狠地撞擊沉入黑暗之中。

 

薩拉查覺得這片海洋可能與他左邊的腦殼有仇，不然怎麼老是撞那呢......

總之，人死不能復生......呃...至少應該無法重生兩次，海上屠夫試圖說服自己接受終究沒能捉住屢屢逃出指尖麻雀的事實，卻意外被一股難以言喻的臭味薰醒。

面前睡得四仰八岔還抱著一個空酒瓶骯髒中年大叔不意外就是自己追了一輩子的情(劃掉)仇人，薩拉查看似維持著面癱後退幾步，心中卻狂飆過一連串連地痞流氓都會為之臉紅的西語髒話。

 

漆黑雙瞳散發出強烈殺意。

哦，這該死的杰克史派羅，意外返回人間的海上屠夫抽出配劍打算一了百了解決所有問題根源。

也許是感受到身旁異常炙熱的目光，杰克悠悠轉醒，卻發現被人用劍指著，那人還是早該葬身海底的沉默瑪莉號船長。

毫不意外，一聲尖稅高亢的叫聲貫穿了史派羅船長的寶貝黑珍珠。

 

"西......西班牙人 ? "

杰克看著那把隨主人一同囚禁在海底數十載，理應腐朽不堪的劍閃著不詳光芒穿透自己胸口。

然而想像中撕心裂肺的疼痛並未出現。

顯然薩拉查並沒有奇蹟般重獲新生，而是徹徹底底地成為了一個幽靈。

 

了解到對方現在甚至連啃顆蘋果都沒辦法後，偉大的史派羅船長決定照三餐嘲諷前海上屠夫。

杰克甚至湊上前去試圖摸摸對方，想當然除了撲空以外，只有贏來西班牙人看智障般的眼神。

嘛，反正誰也不會缺胳膊少腿，那就沒有什麼能阻止兩位冤家互相傷害了。

 

薩拉查大概也意識到了這樣和一個嘻皮笑臉的海盜打嘴砲有失海軍風範，很快就緊抿雙唇，回歸嚴肅的軍人形象。

儘管一旁的老麻雀仍嘰嘰喳喳模仿自己的西班牙口音說些顛三倒四的瘋言瘋語。

 

"杰克小麻雀~我的小麻雀~在這裡等你喔~~~"

前海軍上將拒絕承認那個掛著痴漢般笑容說出這種話的傢伙是自己。

簡直OOC了好嗎 ! 

 

歡脫的老麻雀扭著風騷步伐登上甲板注視著他最愛的姑娘，儘管背後的怨靈氣息簡直就要讓黑珍珠的底色再暗上一層，偉大的史派羅船長依舊覺得今日十分美好。

嗯，有酒喝的日子都相當美妙。

 

當然麻雀的機警也不是叫假的，杰克很快就覺得身後的大個子不太對勁。

這傢伙怎麼老是死跟著自己呢 ! 

 

"看來缺了半個腦袋的西班牙佬終於開竅啦~準備向偉大的史派羅船長投降嗎 ? "

"你作夢。"

"哦哦 ! "

那雙畫了眼線的棕色雙眸倏忽睜大，像是發現了什麼秘密。

"難道......"

狡猾的海盜一步步後退。

隨著西班牙人臉上表情越猙獰，老麻雀那機俏的笑容就越發張狂。

感受著全身無形絲線的拉扯，撒拉查在無奈之下往對方邁了一步。

想不到，下一秒杰克竟拔腿狂奔，而可憐的猹就像一包麻布袋般被拖著前進。那畫面，連作者都不忍直視。

 

事實證明，附身某個人再把那隻天殺的麻雀千刀萬剮也相當不可行。

除了讓衝向亨利的薩拉查被狠狠彈回來還附贈來自某麻雀更加大聲的嘲笑以外，一點用也沒有。

杰克看著幾乎是生無可戀在甲板上攤成一坨猹餅的對方，感嘆著這回自己和他美麗的黑姑娘似乎又招惹了什麼不乾淨的東西。

 

當然一切在船員們看來大概只是船長的瘋癲日常。誰讓薩拉查是偉大的史派羅船長才看得到的專屬背後靈呢。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

基本上薩拉查在確定了自己被牢牢綁在杰克身邊後就相當安分守己，默默做一位不太有存在感的背後靈。

當然這只是西班牙人一廂情願的認為。

 

杰克幾乎連閉著眼睛都可以聽到對方腦袋裡齒輪喀拉喀拉的轉著，日夜思索怎樣逃脫離這般窘境。

他絲毫不懷疑海上屠夫會選擇某種玉石俱焚的慘烈方式。

那可就不妙了，杰克才不相信這臭脾氣的鬼魂會跩著他去到某個擁有取之不盡飲之不竭朗姆酒的海盜天堂。

沒人說海盜就不能和海軍談判對吧，況且還是隻海軍幽靈。

 

"嗨～西班牙帥哥～有件事想跟你商量商量。" 杰克用他那著名的調情專用嗓音，黏答答的喊著明顯想無視自己的對方。

薩拉查唯一反應就是用陰沉的雙眼瞥了一下海盜頭子。將沈默視為對方同意，杰克自顧自地繼續說了下去。

"你看，是這樣的。堂堂一個海軍上將怎能沒日沒夜的跟一船海盜一起混呢 ? "

薩拉查剛想反駁，一根髒兮兮的手指便霸道地堵在自己嘴前。(當然老麻雀並不能真正的碰到他，但也足夠阻止略為不滿的西班牙人了。)

"噓...還沒輪到你呢，貪心的大個子。聽好了，我認識某個加勒比海小島上住著的女巫，她會有辦法解決這些鳥事的。"

"所以..." 杰克頓了頓 "先送那兩隻小崽子回家見爸媽，咱們就立刻啟程前往小島，破除詛咒後你我就兩清啦～"

 

"杰克史派羅......" 

海盜船長被那張硬生生湊近的大臉嚇到，卻仍假裝若無其事，帶著諂媚微笑等待對方答覆。

幸虧回復人類狀態的海上屠夫殺傷力不比以往，軟軟垂在腦後的長髮甚至帶給人一股慵懶氣息。

"你最好說到做到。儘管我從不認為海盜們有誠信可言。"

事實上薩拉查也沒有其他選擇，若不冒險一試就得終生被困在令人厭惡的海盜身邊。

 

透納家族所在的島嶼比想像中還快到達，那歐式風格的堡壘與草原風光差點讓薩拉查以為自己回到了家鄉，儘管家早已是個遙不可及的概念。

兩夫妻與年輕人的相逢令海軍上將心底有了微微悸動。經過這麼多年，那些曾經相熟的親友們，恐怕早就都離開人世了吧。

薩拉查恨著害自己淪落自此的海盜。然而杰克臉上的表情卻讓他瞬間亂了心神。

 

那是自己再熟悉不過的東西，孤獨。

早在被困於魔鬼三角洲前，不，應該自父親被烙上叛徒標誌起，薩拉查便習慣獨自一人。

沒有親人，沒有幾個知心朋友，就連婚姻也只是媒妁之言，海軍上將很久沒有真真切切的愛上什麼了。

然而那雙漆黑大眼裡的情緒，如此複雜難解，卻叫他深深著迷。

一種近似於憐惜或許又潛藏著佔有慾的情緒在心底某個陰暗角落抓撓著，薩拉查情不自禁伸出手，意圖安撫對方。但機警的麻雀渾身一抖，像是擺脫了某種桎梏一般，重新展露那屬於大海的自由靈魂。

 

"嘖嘖，看得都快吐了。吉布斯 ! 揚帆 ! 我要去赴一場天邊的約會啦~"

說罷又向薩拉查眨了眨眼，彷彿一同分享著不可告人的秘密。

 

"阿曼多。"

" ? "

杰克回頭用一種沒能明白的眼神望向對方。

"阿曼多 · 薩拉查，我的名字。"

 

"......哦好的，一同航向天邊吧 ! 猹猹 ! " 

史派羅船長看起來一臉愉悅。

 

薩拉查深深覺得自己大概是撞傷腦袋太多次才會出現幻覺。

神他媽孤獨。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者是猹親媽，真的，請看我誠懇的眼神www


End file.
